Begin Again
by Kanshisha Tenshi
Summary: What would you do if you were given a second chance to do it all over again? Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are sent back to Earth with exactly that chance...
1. Prologue

**Kinmoku--Day**

Sailor Star Fighter sighs, laying back in the tall green grass. She stares at the sky blankly, not seeing it--thinking back on everything that's happened--to her, her friends and family, the universe...

_It's been almost a year since the defeat of Galaxia,_ she thinks. _Amazing--an entire universe destroyed and one hope-filled young princess can turn back the apocalypse herself. We lost our princess and barely recovered. She lost everyone and yet found the courage, the strength to pull through._ She smiles. _Tsukino Usagi...what an amazing girl._

Her expression changes to that of sadness, and again she sighs. _Odango...how are you? Are you with your beloved Mamoru-san now? He's so lucky to have you. Never forget that. He had better love you as I love you, or he'll face me...someday, perhaps. Ah, Odango--did you know I loved you? I thought it was plain to see and hear, in my actions and my words. I would have given everything for you had you asked me._ She wipes a tear from her eye with a black, leather-clad hand. _Yet you never seemed to notice, or you ignored it. You made me feel special, Odango--but in the end, that's how you treat all of your friends, isn't it? It doesn't feel quite so special now, knowing that. And yet..._

A shadow falls across her prostrated form, and her eyes come back into focus. She blinks up at Princess Kakyuu, then sits up. "Princess--"

"At ease, Fighter. We should have no formalities here." So saying, Kakyuu sits down on the grass beside her guardian, smoothing out her skirts and smiling. "Fighter, I have heard distressing news from the others. They have updated me on the things I have missed while I was hiding, and after I had died." Fighter looks at the ground, remembering those sad times. "What interested me most, however, is not what they told me happened while you were Sailor Star Fighter of Kinmoku, but while you were Kou Seiya of Three Lights." Fighter looks up, startled.

"What do you mean, Kakyuu-hime?"

"They told me of Usagi, and how the two of you...bonded." Fighter blushes.

"We became good friends."

"This I know. I could see it clearly when I saw the two of you together. Even then I knew that your heart had been torn between two princesses."

"Kakyuu-hime--" Kakyuu holds a hand up to silence Fighter.

"I do not mind so much as you thought I would. I have been selfish to try and keep the Starlight senshi to myself. The three of you have strengthened beyond what I had imagined since you went to Earth. The three of you have helped save the universe, Fighter, and now...I feel it is best that you retire."

"Princess! I could never--"

"I am not finished. I have already discussed this with Maker and Healer individually. I saw the three of you perform together, when you sought to expose the Light of Hope. You seemed so happy there, being on stage, almost like normal people. I decided then that as soon as it was all over I would release the three of you. Perhaps it is time to train the next generation of Starlights."

Finally Fighter has an opportunity to speak. "Princess, you know we could never leave you. Never! You still have need of us."

"No, Fighter," Kakyuu says with a sad smile, "I do not. The evil in the universe has been destroyed. All that is left is to turn to normalcy. I can return to ruling this planet, and the three of you can return to Earth. Do not argue, Fighter; I know the three of you wish to go so very much...and you wish to see your princess."

Fighter shakes her head. "Kakyuu-hime, even if I do return to Earth, Usagi has a love of her own--a man. And she deserves that love, and to have a man to give her children, love her as she ought to be loved."

Kakyuu smiles enigmatically. "Fighter, you have been able to change your gender all along--so far you have been switching between the two, but with your power...you have the power to become a man. All that remains is to ask yourself, 'Do I love her that much?'"

They both remain quiet for a while, the one reflecting and the other patiently waiting. "I do," Fighter finally says quietly. "I would give up the world for her, I would die for her if I had to--I would kill to see her happy."

Kakyuu's smile grows. "That was all I needed to hear, Seiya Kou. I will miss you. Do enjoy your new life, and take care of each other."

Before Fighter can ask what her sovereign means, a bright light engulfs her--then everything fades to black.

Okay, sorry if I got any details wrong. I would have called her Seiya some of the time, but she was dressed as Fighter to I kept that instead. I plan to update this story frequently, turn it into a full-blown romance, but I'd still appreciate reviews.


	2. Nightmares

Earth--Night

Usagi sits straight up in bed, wide awake, panting and sweating. Her eyes dart around the room in a frenzy, inspecting every shadow for some sign of abnormalcy. Satisfied that all was well, she sits back slowly, taking deep breaths. She's had yet another nightmare. Her battle with Galaxia had taken a toll on her. Though she hadn't seemed very afraid at the time, she had been petrified. By now her wounds have healed, but her mind is scarred. She doesn't have very many dreams anymore, but when she does all she dreams of is death--her friends, her loved ones. And now Mamoru has gone back to America to study; he doesn't know of her nightmares. No one does, not even Luna.

The feline in question dozes peacefully at the foot of the bed, completely unaware of the inner turmoil Usagi faces--alone. Finally her pulse slows down to normal, and she breathes out a sigh of relief. She reminds herself that everyone's fine, that they're all alive and well...yet the fear is still there. She's lost all of her friends now at least once--except the Starlights. Somehow the three foreigners had cheated death, despite their suicidal battle against Galaxia.

But now they were gone, and she was afraid--afraid of losing her friends again, afraid of the unknown, afraid of another attack--even afraid of saying her fears aloud. She shakes her head to clear it, then slowly climbs out of bed. She knows sleep now would be futile; she'd be up again in an hour. Instead she changes into sweatpants and a small shirt that exposes her belly, and slips on a pair of sneakers. She doesn't bother putting her loosened hair into her usual odangos, and instead ties it back simply with a scrunchie.

Ready at two in the morning, Usagi goes out for an early morning jog.

Seiya wakes up alone, on a park bench, groaning. He grabs his head; it throbs in pain. Looking around, he notices the change of scenery, time, clothes...gender? Frantically he feels along his body, noticing the blatant lack of distinguishing feminine characteristics. He rises from the park bench, looking around, and sees a solitary figure running toward him. No--not toward him, just running in his general direction. As the figure nears he notices the long, blonde hair, those familiar blue eyes...

Usagi stops dead in her tracks. _No, it can't be...can it?_ She walks cautiously toward the dark-haired figure, eyes wide and drying from tears she had shed during her run.

"Seiya...?"

"Odango," he says in disbelief.

"Seiya!" She runs toward him now, a hopeful smile on her face. "Is it really you? When did you come back?"

"Ah...just recently," he answers dodgingly. In truth he has no recollection of arriving on Earth, just...waking up on a park bench.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she breathes, crushing her body against his in a hug. He hesitatingly wraps his arms around her, not too sure as to what's happening but willing to go along with it--for the moment. "Seiya, I've missed you so much..."

"And I you, Odango," he answers with a smile, warming up to his new surroundings. He pulls away, holding her by her shoulders and looking her over. He frowns. "What are you doing out here all alone? Couldn't sleep?"

"Oh, uh...yeah, too much caffeine," she says, embarrassed.

"Not so sure about the caffeine part. You don't look like you've changed--so maybe it's sugar," he teases lightly. She sticks her tongue out at him.

"No! That's not it. You should never joke about a thing like that. So what are _you_ doing out here?"

"Ah, I just came for some fresh air is all," he lies. "I should be getting back. Taiki and Yaten might worry."

"Ah, I see. Will you be at school tomorrow, Seiya-kun?"

"You can count on that," he replies with a wink. She blushes, waves and runs off back to her house. He waves back until she's out of sight, then looks around for a street sign. Confusion written in his features and hands in his pockets, he slowly makes his way to his old apartment.

_Kakyuu-hime has some explaining to do,_ he thinks to himself.

Back at her house, Usagi quickly changes into her nightdress, untying her hair and slipping under the bedsheet. She lays back with a smile, eyes closing. Her mind full of hopeful thoughts, she knows her nightmares are chased away at least for one night.

Anyone catching the whole post-traumatic stress disorder thing? It'll come back to haunt everyone, I promise. Just part of a set-up for sweet scenes with Seiya, plus it adds an element of realism. Ttfn, please review!


	3. School

Earth--Day

Usagi stares out the window blankly, head resting on a balled fist and mind wandering elsewhere. It is the last class of the day and Seiya has yet to arrive. She sighs, long and hard.

_Where is he?_ she thinks for the thousandth time. _It isn't like him to go back on a promise, and he did promise he would be here._

The door to the classroom opens, and the teacher walks in carrying a briefcase and looking peevish. "Sorry I'm late, class," he says loudly, "but I had some business to attend to. It appears we have three news students--"

At this Usagi looks up, eyes wide and smiling hopefully.

"--all of whom I'm sure many of you recognize." Now Usagi rises half out of her chair, gazing at the door intently. "Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Kou!" Usagi sits back down, sighing in relief and watching the three boys stroll in. She smiles at Seiya, who winks back at her. She blushes and looks away. "Gentlemen, please find an empty seat. I'm sure the students will be more than happy to escort you around campus. Now, to begin today's lesson..."

Seiya sits in his old spot behind Usagi, grinning. He leans forward, snatching, very gently, a few strands of her hair and letting them fall through his fingers.

_Ah, Odango...how I've missed you!_

Then he taps her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, Odango, would you mind showing me around school today?"

She blinks, then rolls her eyes. "Seiya, you know your way around by now. The only thing that's changed since you left is the auditorium--the old one burned down, so they built a new one."

"Still...would you?" She sighs in defeat.

"Okay, okay...later today I'll show you around."

"Looking forward to it," he says, and she can hear the triumph in his voice.

Seiya holds the side door to the auditorium open for Usagi. She looks at him for a long moment, then steps inside, and he follows. They both look around; it's dark, the seats all empty.

"Wow...hey Odango, want to go backstage?"

"And do what?" she asks suspiciously. He shrugs.

"Oh, just walk around, look at the scenery...haven't you ever done this before?" She blushes and stutters when she responds.

"Ah, no, I haven't, and I don't want to start now. We should leave..."

"Hot date with Mamoru-san?" he asks bitterly. She sighs and looks down.

"No. Mamo-chan went back to America to continue his studies. We write to each other, but..."

"But...?" Usagi shakes her head.

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me. I thought we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, that we were...friends," he whispers, cringing at the term. She looks up at him with sad eyes.

"He doesn't write to me very often. When he does he seems...distracted, almost. Like..."

"...His studies are more important than you?" he finishes in monotone. "What kind of man puts love second to study?"

"No, it's not like that..."

"Isn't it? He leaves Japan for his studies. He forsakes writing to you because of his studies." Seiya's voice rises in anger. "He's not strong enough to protect the Earth from--anyone! Doesn't he know what he has?" he asks quietly. "Doesn't he know that some men would kill to have someone like you--to see you smile at him, look at him lovingly?"

"Seiya..."

"I asked you, Odango, if I wasn't good enough. Do you remember that day?" When she nods, he continues, "You never answered me. It isn't fair to leave that question hanging. Does your silence mean that I'm _not_ good enough, or...that you're just not sure?"

"Seiya, I..." A tear falls from her eye. Seiya looks stricken.

"Odango, I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I shouldn't have. I'm such a fool, aren't I?" he asks emotionally, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I'm so jealous of him, Usagi. Forgive me."

Usagi lies face-down on her bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. She sniffs, tears staining the pillow cover. _Why? Why do they both have to be so wonderful? It isn't fair to have to choose. I...I can't hurt either of them. I want them both! Seiya...Mamo-chan...why?_

Thanks for the review, Chibi-Yaten. It's nice of you to defend my story, but...there's no one to defend it against. You're the first reviewer! So, thank you so much for that. This chapter isn't much but, hey, it's dedicated to you!


	4. Destiny

**Earth--Day**

"Eh? The Three Lights are back?" Rei shouts from her seat in the Crown Fruit Parlor. "And you waited until _now_ to tell me!"

"Well, it seems they _just_ arrived on our planet. They say they're fortunate that people forgot about their disbanding after Galaxia's attack, so they can pick up where they left off," Ami calmly explains. "To apologize for not giving us more notice, however..."

"They gave us each a free ticket to their first performance on Saturday!" Minako finishes excitedly.

"They what!" Rei jumps up and hugs Minako, who also jumps up.

"We have a second chance!" Minako beams. Makoto laughs nervously.

"Honestly, you two scare me when you get like this..."

"Hello!" Usagi says as she walks into the fruit parlor, followed by three taller men. As they walk closer the girls can see who it is...

"Yaten-kun!" yell Minako and Rei together.

"Taiki-san..." Ami breathes. Usagi smiles at all of them, then takes a seat in one of the chairs away from the booth. Seiya sits next to her, and she blushes.

"Yaten-kun, this seat's open!" Minako says, patting the space between her and Rei. Rei nods enthusiastically.

"May I sit here?" Taiki asks quietly, slipping in the booth beside Ami. He gives her a small, but happy, smile. Ami blushes and buries her head in a book.

"Ami-chan's in loove..." Usagi teases. Seiya watches her quietly, a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Usagi!" Ami hisses, pointedly avoiding looking at Taiki, who blushes and looks away as well. Usagi, Makoto, and Seiya laugh; Minako and Rei glare at each other. Yaten looks at the two worriedly.

"Oy, if you're going to start some kind of fight, give me enough warning to get away, okay?" The girls ignore him, each now holding onto either of his arms protectively and not breaking their stares.

"Odango!"

Usagi turns around, not at all surprised to be followed home this evening. She gives Seiya a pleasant smile. "Couldn't get enough of me today...at school, after school, in Crown Fruit Parlor?" He shakes his head, grinning like a happy-go-lucky boy.

"Of course not. Have you forgotten what I said already?"

Her smile fades, and instead she almost looks...sad. "About the one-sided love?" He nods solemnly. "Seiya, I..."

"I know. You have your Mamoru." He sighs. "What's so special about him? What makes him better than me, Odango?"

"...Destiny..." she whispers.

"Destiny?" He lays one hand on her shoulder gently. "Odango...nothing is written in the stars. Believe me. The Starlights and I...we thought our destiny was to stay on Kinmoku, protect Kakyuu-hime, but...we're here now. We have nowhere else to go. Already the next generation of Senshi on our planet has awakened, and the princess is focusing her attentions on that. We're...retired, I suppose." Usagi looks up at him. He laughs bitterly. "Part of me knows I'll never get my chance with you, Odango, and yet...she could sense it--my will to return here. The princess could feel how much I desired to come back to Earth, to see you...You taught me to hope, Usagi, and to never let that hope die. I understand you will never be mine, but that hope still lives on!"

A few feet above them a bright, pink light flashes. It forms into a three-foot flashing orb that descends slowly between them...

Elsewhere, a woman walks down a dark alley. She hears footsteps and turns around to look, but sees no one there. She turns back around, about to continue her sojourn home, when a shadow appears in front of her. It reaches out for her.

"Your energy...I need it...I must have your energy!" it yells in an otherworldly voice. The shadow fires a blast at her, and she screams, beginning to glow blue. The shadow steps into the light, revealing a pale-skinned humanoid creature with large, pupilless black eyes and long, sharp fangs. Its mouth opens and the blue aura-like shine around the woman flies into it. It sucks up the last of the blue glow with a sickening slurp, and the woman falls down, unconscious.

"More energy...I must have more..."

Okay, just had to add in some villainous element. Won't be as strong as Galaxia, but it won't be weak, either. Anyways, I've got a lot more plot coming soon, involving Setsuna, the future, and changes...


	5. Note explaining storylinefuture

**Special Note for Future Chapters**

Let me begin by saying much of my factual information on Sailor Cosmos, Chibi Chibi and the future comes from I will begin by presenting their evaluation of who Cosmos and Chibi Chibi are, then jump into my updated, fanfiction version.

According to the site, Sailor Cosmos is the future version of Sailor Moon who returned to the past in the form of Chibi Chibi. In her time period she was alone, struggling against Chaos. She returned to the past to guide Sailor Moon and encourage her to destroy the Cauldron in order to prevent any more wars. Sailor Moon, of course, refused, and descended into the Cauldron to save those she loved. Cosmos returns to the future to continue her war with Chaos.

Now, in my interpretation, Cosmos is from an alternate future. Here is an account of what happened, translated from her own words:

_"From an overwhelming future, where I lost the war to Sailor Chaos, I gave up everything and ran away. Repeated massacres, a long, painful war... The enemy that appeared, the strong, enormous Sailor Chaos... With the way of fighting we had used, we didn't stand a chance. Even if we defeated it, even if we returned the peace of before, the damage taken, the price we paid, would be too much. Too far-reaching. We couldn't do it. I don't know anymore, why there are wars. What is right. What should I do? When I'm lost, when I'm hurt, I remember. The war here. Back then at the Cauldron. If I had eliminated it, would the pain, would the war have ended? After regretting it so many times, I came here. To make it right this time."_

However, in both the manga and the anime, Sailor Moon managed to dispel Chaos. It was said (at least in the anime) that Chaos had been sent back to everyone's minds, where it belonged. Unless someone like Galaxia went and absorbed Chaos into her body again, there can be no Sailor Chaos. Perhaps in Sailor Cosmos's reality this failed somehow, but as the series is assumed complete and the future laid out quite nicely for our heroine, we can assume that no enemy as strong or stronger than Chaos-Galaxia appears.

That being said, Cosmos is powerful enough that she could probably travel between realities/dimensions. Of course, since Cosmos (by nature of her name/title) is stronger than Galaxia, and Galaxia originally defeated Chaos (even if only short-term), Cosmos would not have nearly as much trouble...but I digress. We'll deal with the reality Takeuchi-san did provide for us.

So, going with the assumption that Cosmos could be from another dimension, where is that same version of her in our dimension? What if it _isn't_ Tsukino Usagi that reaches that final, ultimate stage of senshihood? Maybe it's the next Sailor Moon. In the future of Usagi's dimension that we've been made privy to, the next Sailor Moon is most likely Chibiusa. She has the same potential as her mother (assuming her body ever ages...). Maybe it is she who can become Cosmos in this dimension?

Keeping that logic in mind, and that _any_ daughter of Usagi's would be the next Sailor Moon, please enjoy the rest of the story as I update it. And remember, always review! Thank you.

--Kanshisha Tenshi


	6. Revelations

_"Odango!"_

_Usagi turns around, not at all surprised to be followed home this evening. She gives Seiya a pleasant smile. "Couldn't get enough of me today...at school, after school, in Crown Fruit Parlor?" He shakes his head, grinning like a happy-go-lucky boy._

_"Of course not. Have you forgotten what I said already?"_

_Her smile fades, and instead she almost looks...sad. "About the one-sided love?" He nods solemnly. "Seiya, I..."_

_"I know. You have your Mamoru." He sighs. "What's so special about him? What makes him better than me, Odango?"_

_"...Destiny..." she whispers._

_"Destiny?" He lays one hand on her shoulder gently. "Odango...nothing is written in the stars. Believe me. The Starlights and I...we thought our destiny was to stay on Kinmoku, protect Kakyuu-hime, but...we're here now. We have nowhere else to go. Already the next generation of Senshi on our planet has awakened, and the princess is focusing her attentions on that. We're...retired, I suppose." Usagi looks up at him. He laughs bitterly. "Part of me knows I'll never get my chance with you, Odango, and yet...she could sense it--my will to return here. The princess could feel how much I desired to come back to Earth, to see you...You taught me to hope, Usagi, and to never let that hope die. I understand you will never be mine, but that hope still lives on!"_

_A few feet above them a bright, pink light flashes. It forms into a three-foot flashing orb that descends slowly between them..._

**Earth--That Same Night**

Usagi and Seiya jump apart, startled at the small figure appearing between them. Usagi stares in wide-eyed disbelief. _Can it be...?_

"Chibi?"

Usagi yells, startled. "Chibi Chibi? You're back?" she asks incredulously.

"Chibi Chibi!" the toddler responds gleefully.

Much later, all the senshi, including the Starlights, are gathered in the Hikawa shrine, regarding Chibi Chibi.

"Wasn't she Galaxia's star seed?" Minako asks.

"That's what we heard her say," Yaten replies. "Though when she said it, she was an adult..."

Taiki speaks up. "That 'adult' became a sword, and the sword was destroyed. And anyway, Sailor Moon saved Galaxia from Chaos and returned her to her former self. If she didn't have her star seed, how could she have survived?"

Setsuna, who had sat quietly in the corner choosing her words, finally throws her lot in. "I know why the girl is here," she says in her quiet way. "Galaxia regained her star seed when Sailor Moon saved her. Chibi Chibi was merely the embodiment of the star seed while it was on Earth. The star seed had no more need of a body, so the body--Chibi Chibi--was returned to the Galaxy Cauldron. But now destiny has brought the girl back, as her own person and not a star seed. The Chibi Chibi you see now knows nothing of Galaxia or what went on before. She comes from the future, as a child of Seiya and Usagi."

There is a collective gasp, and Haruka and Rei rise to their feet.

"That can't be so!" Rei exclaims. "Usagi marries Mamo-chan, and Chibi-Usa is their daughter!" Setsuna nods.

"That was one possible future for Usagi, yes."

"Possible future?" Usagi repeats. "What do you mean?"

"When the Starlights came," Setsuna continues, "they opened up an entire new set of possibilities for the future Neo Queen Serenity, one of which is that Serenity will marry Seiya and theire child will be Chibi Chibi." She sighs, and prepares for a long story--something she would not normally reveal, but under the cirumstances believes to be the right decision. "Chibi Chibi Serenity is the more correct name. In this future, Mamoru-san marries Rei-chan, and the two become King and Queen of Earth. Their relations with the Moon Kingdom are impeccable, being that Mamoru-san is on friendly terms with Serenity and Rei-chan was Usagi-chan's best friend." Usagi and Rei smile at each other.

"But what about Chibiusa-chan?" Ami butts in.

"Chibiusa-chan is the daughter of Rei-chan and Mamoru-san, named after Usagi. Chibi Chibi was born much later and so was called 'Chibi Chibi Serenity' to follow 'Chibi Serenity.' Do you see?" There are a few nods from the group.

Avoiding looking at Seiya, Usagi asks, "I...have a choice in my destiny now?"

"Yes," Setsuna responds, smiling. "When the Starlights returned to Kinmoku I no longer saw the possibility when I looked into the future, but since their return..." She looks poignantly at Chibi Chibi.

Usagi stands, head bowed. "I...I think I need to go home now. This is all so much, so fast. Chibi Chibi, let's go home," she says, grabbing the toddler by the hand and leading her out.

"Bye-bye," Chibi says as she leaves. Seiya starts to go after them, but Taiki and Yaten bar his way.

"Give her some time, Seiya," Yaten says quietly. "The last thing she needs is to feel pressured by having you around right now."

"And don't expect an answer by tomorrow, either," Taiki adds. Seiya sighs, and the three musicians head home to their apartment.

Minako turns to the others. "Wait, how is that possible? Aren't the Starlights really _girls_?"

"They were," Setsuna says. "When Kakyuu-hime sent them to Earth she stripped them of their Senshi powers, which also stripped away their femininity. On their homeworld they were never detransformed, so by picking male forms as their 'normal' forms they chose what they would be when detransformed. In the future they've gained abilities as Knights, like Tuxedo Kamen, but..."

"But what?" Haruka urges.

"I'm not quite sure how they got those powers," Setsuna admits sheepishly. "I've looked everywhere between now and then and I don't see anything. Something so important should be easy to find." She shakes her head sadly.

"Time will tell."

Author's Notes: Wow, you reviewers are A-mazing! I've gotten so many positive reviews that my head is so big it hurts! I hope this chapter and the next live up to expectations. I've spent more time making AMVs than I have writing this story lately, so I may have gotten out of my groove on it. If any of my explanations in this chapter are confusing just say something and I'll do my best to address it in the chapter after next (I actually wrote the next chapter before this one. Talk about prequels!)

One thing, though: one of the reviewers brought up my use of the present tense rather than past tense, like most other stories use. Well, to answer that, I must say that by using present tense the reader doesn't know much more regarding the story than the characters in it. My intention was to make it like the reader is part of the story without making it one of those make-your-own-adventure things. That, and I like to be different.

As always, please review! Thanks!


	7. Exhaustion

**Earth--Early Morning**

Seiya sets down the large speaker, straightens up and wipes some sweat from his brow. "It'd be better if we had our crew to help set up," he remarks to Taiki and Yaten, also burdened with several performance items of theirs.

"It wouldn't be fair to make them work at a school, during what will end up being a free concert," Taiki responds. Seiya shrugs.

"I'm just glad that the two of you agreed to help," he remarks. Yaten grunts.

"This isn't a freebie, Seiya," the shorter man grumbles. "You owe us big for this."

"Like when Yaten throws a concert for Minako-chan," Taiki teases lightly.

"Or when Taiki sings just for Ami-chan," Yaten snaps back. Seiya laughs nervously.

"Guys, guys, if we don't finish this now we'll be here all day!" Grudgingly the three return to their labors.

**Earth--Later in the Morning**

Usagi was already downstairs when Ikuko had come down to prepare breakfast. Her daughter looked exhausted, so Ikuko had asked no questions, just given Usagi a cup of hot tea. Kenji had not seemed too surprised at finding his daughter, usually a slugabed, at the table, eyes half-closed. He simply lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then sat across the table from her and read his paper.

Now Shingo bounds downstairs and stops when he sees the fair-haired Usagi awake--somewhat. "_Usagi onee-san?_" he asks in disbelief. His mother turns from the stove, his father from the paper, and both give him a warning look. Feeling chastised, he bows his head and sits at the table. When Ikuko serves breakfast, Usagi barely touches it.

"Usagi-chan," her mother says softly, beckoning her out of the kitchen. Slowly Usagi complies.

"Yes, mama?"

"Didn't you sleep well last night, Usagi?" Usagi shakes her head. "Do you need to stay home from school today?" Again Usagi shakes her head. Ikuko sighs, one hand balled on her hip. "You need to be fully awake at school, Usagi-chan. If you can't manage that then you might as well stay home."

"I'll be fine, mama," Usagi promises quietly. "I'll buy a soda on the way to school." So saying, Usagi grabs her things and heads out the door.

The soda didn't help. Usagi nearly fell asleep in class several times. Seiya had noticed, but was unable to speak to Usagi when the teacher kept shushing him. In the school hallways he confronts her.

"Hey, Odango, are you okay?" he asks, both in concern about the previous night's revelations and her apparent exhaustion. She nods.

"I'm fine, Seiya, how are you?" she mumbles.

"You should sit and rest." _The auditorium!_ he thinks. _It would be a good place, and then I'll know for sure she's at the concert._ He clears his throat, suddenly feeling foolish about the situation and more than a little nervous. Mustering up his courage, he says, "Odango, how about we go to the auditorium? It should be nice and quiet, and we can talk." She simply nods, and he leads her toward the rebuilt auditorium.

She doesn't seem to notice the sound equipment, which worries him further. They find a seat on the front row, in the middle. He sits beside her and carefully wraps an arm around her seat.

"Odango, what's wrong?" he asks after a moment.

"Tired," she mumbles, yawning.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you? Why?" Silence. "Was it because of what Setsuna said?" More silence. "Odango--"

"Seiya, I can't take it," she says finally, seemingly more awake now. "Every night I have these dreams--the same horrible dreams--it's like _she's_ back. And every night I lose my friends all over again--Minako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san, Haruka-san, Michiru-san...and then, in my dreams, I lose the Starlights again." Her eyes tear up. "I know the three of you survived the battle, but...dreams aren't always based on reality. And I thought I _had_ lost you forever when you left after the battle. It all happened so fast, I...I was in shock after I'd gotten all my friends back. Everyone was alive...Mamo-chan was back..." The tears fall down her face now. "But he's gone again, back to America. And now you're here. It's like it's all starting over again. Even Chibi Chibi..." She trails off, biting back a sob that inevitably comes anyway.

"Seiya, I can't lose everyone again! Galaxia's good now, but her evil self still haunts me! I never sleep anymore. Last night was one of the worst. I...I can't..." She turns to him, burying her face in his shoulder and losing herself in the tears. Seiya's arms instinctively wrap around her, running over her back to soothe her. Despite the horrible reason for the situation, it all felt right to Seiya--Usagi, in his arms, a perfect fit.

"Shh, Odango, it's all right. I won't ever leave you again," he promises her, lightly kissing the top of her head. Usagi doesn't notice, but Taiki and Yaten, hidden behind a stage curtain, do. They turn to each other.

"How will this ever work out?" Yaten whispers. Taiki shakes his head.

"If it does, we'll know. Destiny is a mysterious thing," he whispers back. "I myself believe Seiya and Usagi are meant to be together, but I don't control destiny." He looks out at the two embracing each other like lifelines. "If I did, they wouldn't be so miserable right now." Yaten nods in agreement, and the two walk backstage.

Author's Notes: Okay, another chapter done. I actually wrote this chapter before the other, and oddly enough both were written in the same night. Oh, well. Kind of a short chapter--but aren't they all? I'll be writing more tomorrow. Right now it's late and I'm almost as tired as Usagi. Please review, good night, and a (belated) Merry Christmas to you all!


	8. Chats

Note: To the reviewer that left such an unsavory review, I'm sorry you feel that way...but a word of etiquette regarding reviews--don't tell authors to 'give up' and expect them to pay heed. No, I _won't_ 'give up' when I have so many _other_ reviewers who enjoy this story.

And wickedthunder02...while I do take several liberties with the characters of Sailor Moon, it's not really my place to go around explaining Takeuchi-san's wardrobe for the characters. Yes, the idea of Tuxedo Kamen is a little weird, and believe me, I'm on your side--I don't really want them ending up together, either...especially not in my fanfic. So! That being said, this _is_ a Seiya/Usagi fic for those who weren't sure, and if Mamoru makes an appearance at all it will be very brief and towards the end most likely--my apologies to Mamoru fans out there.

And, as always, please review--preferably without saying I suck.

Now, on with the fic!

**Earth--Same Time**

Seiya sighs when he feels Usagi stir and pull away from him. He'd been so happy to have her in his arms, he'd forgotten he had a concert to do very soon. He hears her gasp in surprise, and looks down at her, confused.

"That equipment," she says. He nods, grinning.

"You like it? It's for you."

"To keep?" she asks innocently.

"No! No, we'll need that in the future. I meant we'll be doing a concert exclusive to this school--inspired by you."

"Inspired by me?" she repeats incredulously. He nods, winking and giving her a thumbs up.

"No doubt." He holds his hands up. "But don't take it the wrong way, Odango. I would have given you this concert even if last night hadn't happened. Just because we have a possible future doesn't mean I won't try my best to beat my rival." _Let's see _him_ throw you a concert, Odango,_ he adds mentally.

"Seiya," she starts coyly, "can I go up and look at the equipment?"

"Of course, Odango. I'll escort you." So saying, he stands up and offers his arm to her. She slides her arm into his, and they--awkwardly--walk onstage. Once there, her face lights up and she runs over to the drums, leaving him to stand in place looking bewildered. Giving a triumphant laugh, Usagi picks up a pair of drumsticks and begins beating on the drums--not making any sort of rhythm, just beating. Seiya winces and holds his hands over his ears.

Yaten and Taiki run out.

"What happened?" Taiki asks breathlessly, looking around for any sign of trouble.

"It sounds like a bomb exploding," Yaten adds snidely, having to yell over the noise of the drums. Seiya runs to Usagi, embarrassed, and gently stops her.

"That's enough for now, Odango. The concert will be starting soon and we need to warm up."

Usagi looks longingly at the drums but grudgingly moves out of the way. Seiya whistles and the Three Lights instrumentalists walk on, chatting. Without another word they go to their respective instruments, and Seiya, Yaten and Taiki pick up their microphones.

As the Three Lights practice their scales, Rei and Minako come running in, followed closely by Makoto and Ami. Usagi turns around, surprised but delighted.

"Everyone!" she yells, waving and smiling. They walk over to her, but their gazes are fixed on the Three Lights.

Rei is the first to recover. "The Three Lights are performing--here? When were you planning to tell me, Usagi?"

"Well, I--"

"Wait," Minako interrupts, "how was Usagi supposed to know? She's the last to find out about _all_ the Three Lights events."

"Now wait--"

"Yeah," Ami adds, "remember the plane ride and how she didn't know about it until the day of?"

"She did manage to get a seat," Makoto supplies.

"Yeah, _first class_," Rei grumbles.

"Hey!" Usagi yells, effectively gaining their attention. They look at her expectantly. Having thought they wouldn't stop to listen, she has to think for a moment about what she was going to say. "Oh, yeah. I just found out about the concert today. We should leave the auditorium so they can practice."

"I agree," Ami says. Makoto nods. Rei and Minako stand there, reluctant to leave.

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan," Makoto warns.

"Yes, yes," the girls say, defeated. The five walk out while the boys onstage practice.

Seiya watches Usagi leave.

Next chapter--the concert, finally!


	9. Concert

**Earth--An Hour Later**

Usagi is nearly in tears. The concert is about to begin and there are no seats left in the auditorium. She fears that Seiya didn't reserve a seat, was lying to her, or someone took her seat anyway. Feeling her earlier depression creep up on her for this reason, she turns from the auditorium. She's almost out the door when Seiya reaches her, out of breath.

"Odango! Why aren't you in the auditorium?

"I...I don't have a seat," she replies quietly, looking at the ground.

"I didn't reserve you one." She looks up at him in shock.

"But you said--" He holds a finger up to her lips to quiet her.

"I didn't reserve you a seat, Odango, because you're going to be onstage."

"Onstage?"

"Yes, onstage. Or backstage if you prefer. No one else gets that privelege," he adds with a confident smile. She throws her arms around him. Cautiously he wraps his arms around her, then flinches.

"Ah, the concert. We'll continue this later, okay?" he asks with a wink, which causes her to blush--just the reaction he loves to reach for. Together they run around to a side door leading directly onto the stage.

Usagi settles for remaining backstage, peeking out from behind one of the large curtains to watch them perform with a smile on her face the entire time. Then suddenly the music comes to a halt at a signal from Seiya himself. Usagi frowns in confusion.

"My apologies," he says into the microphone. Yaten and Taiki don't look surprised at all; in fact, they simply exchange smug looks. "This wouldn't be much of an exclusive concert if I didn't tell you why we're doing it. Many of you just assumed we're performing here today because this is our school." At this, the audience cheers. When they settle down he continues, "But that's not the case. The band and my fellow singers are doing this as a favor for me. I wanted to do this concert in honor of one girl--one very dear and special to my heart. She has been a close friend for a long time, and I've wished for her to be more than that for about as long. Students, faculty, fans all--I give you Tsukino Usagi-chan, the reason for this concert today!" he finishes, indicating with one arm the spot where she hides. Her eyes widen, and she swallows hard, not sure what to do. She sees her friends signaling her from the second row.

"Usagi!" they yell. "Come onstage!"

Nervously she complies, walking onstage and looking out at the enormous crowd. Her heart pounds in her chest; she had always suspected she had stage fright, but this confirms it. The lights are too bright, the crowd too loud, all eyes on her...

And then she looks at Seiya, and all that seems to melt away. He's smiling as big as he's ever smiled, waiting for her to come to him. What really reaches out to her, though, is his eyes--hopeful and nervous at the same time. Nervous about what? That she'll turn away and make a fool of him in front of the entire school?

_I would never do that to Seiya,_ she tells herself. Emboldened by the sentiment, she crosses the rest of the distance to the singer, and the look in his eyes changes to one of confidence and sheer joy. He grabs her hand and holds it up. She smiles a little and waves at the crowd.

"While this whole concert is dedicated to Usagi-chan, this next song will be sung especially for her," he says to the crowd. To her he says, "Usagi, stay onstage with me, please?"

She nods.

The song begins.

He looks at her the entire time.

In my dreams, how many times have we

Given each other tender kisses

When I look into your round eyes

I am drawn right into them

Kimi no naka de madoromu

Nukumori ni tsutsumarete sou

Aa itsu made mo samenaide to

Tsuraku sakebu no sa

_Dropping off to sleep held by you_

_Like that, I am wrapped in your_

_warmth_

_Oh, if I could never wake up from_

_this_

_I yell that out with pain_

_Because my heart is beating so_

_quickly_

_I know myself that this is for real_

_This heartache is too much, I've_

_grown tired of it_

_I won't give up on this_

_If we had only met earlier_

_All I can find is that excuse_

_To the distances where the moonlight_

_doesn't reach_

_Oh, I want to take you away there_

_Shining as the sun rises_

_Your smiling face is too brilliant_

_Like this, I will get deep inside_

_I am scared of being alone_

_Suddenly ringing out, the PHS is_

_Coming across the distance between_

_us_

_You say I'm a friend, you say I'm a_

_nice guy_

_I just don't understand_

_Yesterday you were so sweet to me_

_But now you are being held in his_

_arms..._

_To the distances where the moonlight_

_doesn't reach_

_Oh, I want to take you away there_

_If we had only met earlier_

_All I can find is that excuse_

_To the distances where the moonlight_

_doesn't reach_

_Oh, I want to take you away there_

During the song Seiya uses the same tactic he used when searching for Kakyuu-hime to send his love, both through the words of the song and his own feelings being projected toward his target--Usagi. The feelings impact her so strongly all traces of her earlier fatigue, depression and fear disappear under a cloud of warmth. Her eyes moisten at the words, which she knows instinctively are heart-felt and meant only for her. By the end of the song her knees are weak.

Sensing this, Seiya walks her offstage, still holding her hand. Before he releases her behind the curtain, however, he raises that hand to his lips and gently kisses the back of her hand. Her blush, present throughout the entire song, deepens.

Her dilemma hadn't been so difficult until that moment.

**Earth--Night**

_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_I don't know yet if Setsuna has made any attempt at contacting you yet. I've had the most distressing news--the destiny we share is only one possibility for me. Do you remember Seiya-kun? Well, in one other possible future of mine I end up married to him, and Chibi Chibi is our daughter. In that same future you are married to Rei-chan, but Chibiusa is still your daughter. Mamo-chan, I'm so confused!_

_You may not like how this sounds, Mamo-chan, and truthfully I don't either, but I used to think I only loved you--and I was wrong. Forgive me, Mamo-chan, but now I'm also in love with Kou Seiya! I don't know what to do. None of my friends will give me a straight answer for fear of hurting someone's feelings. I wish I didn't have to come to you with this, but it's fair that you know everything. Mamo-chan, this affects both our futures. Help me to choose. I know Rei-chan still loves you; she always has. Know that I will always love you, too, no matter what. I'm so sorry to bring this to you--but you had to know._

_Please write back._

_Love,_

_Tsukino Usagi_

_Todokanu Omoi_ translation provided by 


End file.
